Maybe
by 01shane01
Summary: Ashley is a troubled foster kid and spencer is the bratty froster parents daughter who plays sports and is the head of the school... what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my life.

My name is Spencer Carlin. I am captain of the hockey team and the soccer team. Most people would say that I am the most popular girl in school, but I beg to differ.

I recently dumped my boyfriend, Aiden, because he was getting too clingy. I don't want clingy. I guess there wasn't that spark either. You know, the one that makes me want to see him every moment of every day. I guess in the end, I just didn't want to be around him. I would rather just go to the clubs after my games and spend time dancing and drinking with my friends then I would have 'alone' time with him.

At home, it's just me, Mom, Dad, and my brother, Glenn. Glenn is a year older than me but she got held behind three times so he is two years below me. May parents aren't too pleased about that.

We were sat at dinner one evening when mom brought the idea up for the first time. To us anyway.

"I think we should adopt." She mused. Dad didn't say anything, but he nodded slowly. "What do you two think?"

I looked at Glenn who was too busy chasing a pea around his plate to answer.

I nodded my head but asked, "How old were you thinking?"

"We don't know. Maybe a toddler?"

"But there are plenty of people that are willing to adopt the younger kids because they haven't got problems yet."

"What do you suggest Spencer?" she tilted her head to one side and asked softly.

"Well, why not someone my sort of age? That way they could come to school with us and we can help them. You know, give them a second chance before the system kicks them out on their ass."

"Language Spencer." She scolded. She is a very strict catholic. "I like that idea Spencer." Glenn grunted his agreement. "Your father and I are going the children's home this weekend. We already got the 'ok' to adopt and just wanted to know what you both thought."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. But, where is the kid going to sleep? We don't have any spare rooms." I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, well we were going to put them in with Glenn if we got a boy and put them with you if we got a girl." I nodded approval. "Are you going to come with us to the home?"

"I can't. I have a soccer game on Saturday morning and a hockey game in the evening, and then I was going to go out with my friends and celebrate."

"Well we will be at your hockey game but we won't be able to make it to your soccer one." Dad said before he took a sip of his wine.

"That's no problem. Do you know when we would bring this kid home?"

"If all the papers are ready and the home is ok with it, we could bring it home on Saturday."

"And do you really think that this kid would want to come and watch my game when she or he is trying to settle into her or his new home?" I asked kindly and raised my eyebrow as my mom looked deep in thought. "Well I wouldn't want to. So don't worry about coming to my game."

"Are you sure honey?" dad asked.

"Positive."

**

Saturday came and I was excited. I was looking forward to meeting my new brother or sister and what that adventure could have.

We also had out first soccer match of the season in two hours and the qualifier match for hockey that starts at 2. This is my first year as captain for the Sparrows. Our captain last year got caught doing well... stuff in the changing rooms earlier this year so she got kicked off of the soccer team.

I was sat in the changing rooms, going through the speech that I was going to give the team about playing well and no pressure and that we should play for the sake of playing the game. You know, inspirational. I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed deeply as I closed my eyes.

"Stressed already?" my best friend's voice rang through my ears. She was always way too chirpy. I heard her hang her bag up and I knew that she was getting changed into her kit.

"I just don't want to let the team down. I think playing two sports, let alone being captain of both teams, was a bad idea." I sighed again.

"Come on Spence! Coach knows the kind o pressure you are under with both teams. Do you really think that he would have made you captain if he didn't think you could handle it?"

"I guess you are right." I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of the wall to tie my boots.

"I'm always right Spence, you should know this by now." She winked at me and took the ball from between my hands. "Come on baby girl, lets go get warmed up." She drop-kicked the ball to me and it hit my head.

"Nice Chels! I'm going to get you for that!" I rubbed my head and ran after her.

Chelsea has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I don't know what I would do without her.

After our team talk from the coach and the 'inspirational' talk from me, we charged out onto the pitch, ready wipe the other teams face in the dirt.

**

We played hard. They lost 3-1. It wasn't a huge lead, but it was probably the best 90 minutes of my life so far. One of our team mates got sent off because the other team was playing dirty and they just lost it. I must admit, the girl had it coming.

As I walked into the changing rooms, I received numerous pats on the back and congratulations for leading the team in their first victory of the season. We have 5 long months ahead of us and god knows how many games in between. But I am looking forwards to every single second of it.

I didn't really speak to anyone as I was getting changed nor as I was going to my car. Chelsea caught up to me and asked me if I needed a ride to the game tonight. She isn't on the hockey team but she watched all of my games.

I told her that I did need a ride and that I would see her in two hours. I needed to go home and just get a shower.

**

"Spence, honey, there is someone here I would like you to meet. Could you please come to the kitchen?" my mom's voice came as soon as I opened the door.

"But mom, I'm all sweaty and nasty. Cant I go shower first?" I held my breath and waited for an answer. I don't know why I never showered at the ones in the school. I guess it just didn't feel right.

"Ok, but hurry. And dinner is in half an hour."

I dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs, knowing mom would be trailing behind me and would wash my kit for next weekend's game.

I showered as fast as I could and pulled on a pair of short shorts and an old hockey jersey, just to annoy my mom.

I wandered into the kitchen with a grin on my face.

3…

2…

1…

"Spencer Carlin! Go and get some form of trouser or short on!"

"Chill mom, look." I lifted up the bottom of my jersey so that she could see my short. She sighed and I giggled.

"I wish you would stop doing that Spencer." I laughed again and looked past her to the figure that was sat behind her, her hands clasped around a mug of what I can only assume was hot chocolate. Mum didn't like us drinking coffee and she never bought tea.

"Sup." I nodded towards the curly haired brunette and she nodded back.

"Spencer, this is Ashley." I didn't take my eyes off of her, I couldn't.. I took in every singe feature. Her deep brown eyes and the crease in her forehead from the intense look that she was returning to me. I slowly felt myself smile and she smiled back. I took in the way her nose crinkled and her perfect teeth. Her lips looked so soft and kissable and her skin looked so soft and touchable.

I felt my feet taking me toward the table but stopped myself just before I reached out to touch her skin.

"And Ashley, this is Spencer, my daughter and who you will be sharing a room with."

I nodded and said, "It should be fun."

Wait.

Stop.

Rewind!

Did I think that a girl was kissable?

God no!

_**Ok, so this isn't the one I was promising you guys…**_

_**But I couldn't get this one out of my head…**_

_**So I hope you enjoy it…**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Reviews Are Love**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashley would you like to go and see Spencer's hockey game later on?" mom asked as she handed Ashley a snack.

"Sure." She answered sweetly.

"Ok then, Spencer, what time is kick off?"

I laughed "kick off is for soccer Mom. We start at 2pm." I bit into my apple and felt Ashley's eyes on me. I didn't look back. Was I supposed to? Is she gay?

Mom won't like that.

"Spence, can you help Ashley up to your room with her bags and let her have your bed for tonight." I nodded and hopped down from the counter that I was sat on.

"Come on Ash." She hesitated. "What? Its ok I call you Ash right?" she nodded.

"It uh, just not many people do. It's like they are incapable or whatever, to shorten my name. I guess I'm not used to it."

Yeah that is so not why she hesitated. I guess I will ask her about it later.

We got to my room in a comfortable silence. I swung the door open and she looked in.

"You know you can go in." I nodded into my room and smiled.

"Uh, yeah thanks."

I put her bag near my wardrobe and sat on my bed.

"Ash, relax." I said as I noticed she was tense and didn't seem very comfortable.

"I am."

"If you say so. So do you play any sports?"

"Yeah. I love soccer." She sat opposite me on my bed and crossed her legs.

"You should try out for the team. We just had our first mach of the season but we were going to hold another try out in a week or two."

"I will do. Thanks."

"Ashley, I hate to be straight to the point but, are you gay? Because mom is uuber catholic and I am just looking out for you. I have no problem with it by the way."

She chuckled and I know that's a sound that I want to hear a lot.

"Uh, I'm not really in to labels but no, I'm not."

"Ok, I was just trying to warn you."

"Thanks. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, I just broke up with him like three months ago. I don't know why. He was the perfect guy. He had perfect body, perfect hair and perfect manners,"

"He's gay!" she scoffed, interrupting me.

"You know, I kind of thought so." I mused. Aiden really did seem gay if you spent more than an hour with him at a time. "But no. there wasn't any spark or anything that kept me wanting to be with him."

"Are you sure you aren't gay." She laughed but I didn't answer.

I didn't know the answer.

I mean, why should we have to define ourselves as gay, straight and bi. We are just people aren't we?

"I'm not." I answered quietly, looking at my bed spread and picking imaginary fluff off of it.

"Its ok, I get it. The last home I was at, they kicked me out because I talked to one of the other kids there about being gay and they went and told their mom, who kicked me out. Even mentioning the word gay there was apparently a criminal offence."

"I'm sorry about that Ashley. Trust me, I'm not going to my mum about anything, anytime soon. We may act like we are close, but there is not really any mother daughter-ness there."

"At least your parents want you." She stared at her feet and started picking at her socks.

"I'm sorry. Do you know who they are?" I asked. "I mean, you don't have to answer that, I mean, we just met and I don't expect you to spill your life out to me. I mean of course I'm here if you want to talk but," I was cut off by her laughter. "What?"

"You are cute when you ramble." I blushed and so did she. I don't think she realised what she said until she had said it. "But uh, yeah I know who my dad is, but not my mom."

"Oh right." I got up off of the bed and took my jersey off while I walked to my walk in wardrobe. Again I felt Ashley's eyes on me and I didn't quite know how to react. I grabbed a tank top and walked back to my bed while I was pulling the tank over my head.

I pulled it down slowly on purpose. I know that I am in great shape from the sports I play and I know Ashley was taking her time in checking me out. I looked into her eyes when the tank was past my head. She looked up from my boobs to my eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her. Not one saying that she shouldn't have been checking me out. But one that was asking her the question she asked me earlier.

She swallowed hard and blinked, looking at one of the posters on my wall.

I chuckled to myself and grabbed her hand.

"Come on you goober, you are going to make me late for my game. Do you want to come with me or wait here and come with the rentals?"

"Uh, do you mind if I come with you? Paula kind of scares me."

"Yeah, no problem."

We went downstairs and told Paula that we were going and that Ash was coming to warm ups with me.

_**I am loving the reviews and the story**_

_**So guys… **_

_**Keep it coming!**_

_**Also… I know the whole sisterness is a little odd… **_

_**But they aren't actually related!**_

_**So that makes it ok I think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed us by and Ashley was settling into school. She had found a group of friends and broken away from mine. Obviously the group that she did gravitate to totally hated my group so I can't talk to her during the day.

Over the last five weeks, she had become my best friend. She had told me about some of the bad homes she had been in, in the past and she had also joined the soccer team. She was slowly proving herself to be the best player on the team, besides me of course.

She had every guy in school wishing that they could be with her but she didn't want any of them. She always made some excuse.

He's too tall, they would look odd.

He's too muscle-y, that doesn't do it for her.

He just wants to go out with her as a cover of his gayness.

I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things that she came up with.

I had gotten the same amount of people wanting to be with me. I couldn't think of a good reason why I keep telling them no.

"So what was the deal with Jake today? He was all over you and you just turned him away." she asked as she was sat on her bed, tuning her guitar.

"I don't know. I guess he just didn't seem right." I shrugged and went back to my art project. We had to pick someone that inspired us that we wanted to draw. I don't know what made me pick Ashley.

"They never seem right to you Spence." She scoffed

"Says the person that comes up with a new excuse every single time she gets asked out!" I laughed as I rubbed her lips off of my sketch pad. I felt her eyes on me as I stared drawing her lips for the 5th time. I can't seem to get them right. They are just too perfect.

"What's wrong?" she asks when she notices the furrow of my eyebrows.

"Nothing, I just can't get this right." I bit on my bottom lip and looked up at her.

Her eyes were locked on mine and concerned. She was chewing on her own lip and was slowly putting down her guitar to come and sit on my bed.

"What are you even drawing? You have been working on that for days." She asked as she reached for my sketch pad.

"Please don't. I want it to be a surprise when I'm done." I pouted and she took her hand back.

"Fine." She sighed as someone knocked on the door. She shouted for them to come in and I took a good look at her lips. I wonder how they would feel against mine.

Ok, she is my sister. That's wrong.

"Hey girls." Mom smiled as she walked in the room. She is glad that Ash and I have become good friends.

"Hey, what's wrong mom?" she never comes to see me in my room. Only if there is something that cant wait until dinner.

"I just got off the phone with Jakemen House." Her face was blank. I couldn't read what she was about to tell us. Jakemen House is the care home that Ashley was in so I can only assume that this isn't good news.

I looked over at Ashley. She was biting her lip nervously and playing with her fingernails.

"They uh… they aren't taking me away are they?"

"Not yet sweetie. In order for us to adopt you, they have to get hold of your father so he can sign his rights to you away. Unfortunately, your dad isn't willing to do that. The only other way that we can keep you with us is if we foster you. Now, the House is going to spend this week trying to track down your mother and persuade your father to sign you away, if that's what you want. And if we don't get anything by net Sunday, we are going to go ahead and start the fostering process." She trailed off.

I looked to Ashley again. She looked like she was about to fall to pieces. I stood up off my bed and walked over to my mom and ushered her out of my room, asking her to let me deal with this.

"Ashley, talk to me. Please?" I asked as I sat back against my headboard in my dimly lit room. She crawled up to me and put her head on my thighs and led with her legs hanging off of the bed.

"I don't want to go back to the House. I don't want to be sent away from you." She whispered. I started running my hand through her hair "I mean, like, you guys."

"I know. But hey, if you do have to go back there, I'll come and see you in all the free time I get ok?" she nodded slowly.

"I won't go to King if I leave."

"I'm sure they would let you go to King." She shook her head and turned onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around my legs.

"They only let us go to one school unless there is a huge reason why we can't go to Northside." She sniffled.

She's cute when she's upset.

Outside of my bedroom, she is the girl that everyone tried their best to avoid but still gets all the attention. She isn't so much a bully, but she has that 'mess with me and I will rearrange your face' attitude. She's hot, and that's how she gets away with it.

I really have to stop thinking of her like this.

Hell, I'm not even gay!

I think.

_**This is cut short cos I wanted to get it up before I went to bed**_

_**So night**_

_**And I love you all for the love on this story!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weekend, Ashley became distant and wouldn't talk to me. I tried so hard to get her to open up but all I got was, 'I just don't want to leave this family.' She was even mean inside our room.

She got out of my car and slammed the door before she stared walking away. I ran after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face me.

"Ashley! What the hell have I done wrong?"

She didn't look at me. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and looked over my shoulder as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Ashley!"

"What Spencer? What do you want me to say? You know what, just leave me alone and stay the hell out of my life!" she yanked her arm from my grasp and walled away.

I watched her go and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to her perfect ass and I definitely couldn't stop myself thinking about what it would feel like, nor how sexy she is when she is mad.

This is totally not the time for that!

I mentally slapped myself, reminding me that she is my sister, before I went to the lockers to find Chelsea.

---

"Hey Girl! Wow, what's with the face? She asked, noticing my frown.

"Ashley is still ignoring me and she just told me to stay out of her life." I sighed.

"Just giver her time to cool off." She shrugged, "Come on, we get you to hockey practice." She dragged me away. She knows that I like being there early so I can think or get most of my frustrations out before the team has to deal with me.

"Chels, you have known me forever right?" she nodded. "And I can tell you anything right?" she nodded again.

"What's up Spence?"

I pulled my jersey over my head and put my boots on. "I think I like Ashley. Like, really like."

Chelsea wore a blank expression as I bit my lip.

"Please say something."

"This would explain a lot. You know she is going to be your sister soon, right?"

"Of course I know that! I also know that mom would definitely kick her out and I know mom would hate me. I know that!" I picked up my stick and stormed out onto the pitch, picking up the box of balls as I went.

Chelsea winced each time I sent the ball into the net. She kept yelling at me that I would break my stick if I kept hitting them so hard.

"She says she isn't gay." I hit another ball and it went into the net before you could blink. "But I have caught her looking at me! I mean, really looking."

I hit three halls in a row and they all went in.

"Maybe she's just scared and doesn't want to do anything that might get her sent away?"

"I don't care how fucking scared she is!" I shouted as I hit another ball. "Fuck it, I hate her. I wish that Ashley never entered my life. She can go and rot in the gutter for all I care." I hit some more balls and they all missed. I threw my stick against the goal and it snapped in two with a very satisfying crack.

"Spencer," Chelsea sighed as I went to retrieve the pieces, "you don't mean that."

"I do." I grunted as I slammed myself down next to her on the bleachers.

"You don't Spence."

"Fine! Tell me what I do mean then!"

"You are scared Spencer. I bet you are scared of what you are feeling. I have been noticing for a while now that you look at her differently than you do to anyone else. You drop everything to talk to her or to spend time with her." She pushed.

"I find myself thinking about her all the time. You know, in ways that I shouldn't think about any girl. But she looks at me Chels! With those fucking incredible predator eyes! I don't know what to do about her. I can't be gay." I shook my head.

Before Chelsea had a chance to answer, the rest of the team came onto the pitch, including Ashley. She had joined the team two weeks ago after I begged her to.

I watched her walk out from between the bleachers and set her stick down with a bang. She tied her hair back and looked around the pitch, then up on the bleachers. Her eyes caught mine and all I saw was a broken girl. She quickly looked away.

"Go talk to her Spence."

I ran down the bleachers and towards Ashley but coach blew her whistle before I could reach her.

"All in guys!" coach Kat bellowed and the team crowded around her. "Ok, so we are going to play a mini match today. We have a game on Saturday so you all need to focus. Carlin, Davies, pick teams." She blew her whistle before she sat on the bleachers.

After our teams were picked, it was time to face off. Coach dropped the ball between Ashley and I but Ashley barged me with her shoulder and hit the ball away. She was playing a rough game and any time I went anywhere near her, it became rougher.

After her team scored, it was time to face off again. I looked her in the eye and said, "what the hell is your problem today Davies?"

"Why should you care?" She mumbled as coach dropped the ball and she barged me again. "You hate me remember." She shouted as she passed the ball to a fellow player.

When practice was over, I couldn't find Ashley anywhere. I decided for once in my life that I should give her some space and shower at school.

---

AN:: ok, this was cut short again cos I'm about to watch greys anatomy and I wanted to get this up tonight… so thanks to reviewers

And I keep forgetting to say, this isn't going to be like.. more than 15 chapters long… I don't even think it will be 10


	5. Chapter 5

I took my time getting home. I didn't want to deal with my stupidity of shouting what I did. I didn't mean it, Chelsea was right. I was just pissed.

I dumped my bag on top of Ashley's by the bottom of the stairs. She had gotten into the habit of just dumping it there and waiting for mom to do it, only after mom had literally forced her to leave it one day.

I opened my bedroom door slowly and quietly incase she was asleep.

I looked over at her bed and it was empty. I turned to sit on my bed and found Ashley curled around my pillows, her body was shaking and it broke my heart.

I sat at the end of my bed with my back against the wall.

"Ashley." I said softly to see if she would answer me. When I didn't get a response, I placed my hand on her leg and shook her gently. "Ash, come on, please talk to me."

She lept at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into it.

"I'm sorry Spencer, for whatever I did that made you hate me. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to hate me." She cried and I felt her tears make my shirt wet. She adjusted herself on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I don't hate you Ash. I was just angry and venting to Chelsea." I pushed her back a little and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Why haven't you spoken to me for the last week?"

"I don't want to get closer to you and then have to leave again."

"I already told you that I would come and see you all the time."

"Yeah, but between games and your other friends, soon you will forget about some looser kid your parents tried to adopt once." She sobbed.

"I'll never forget about you Ash." I whispered.

She pulled back even further and looked into my eyes. "You really mean that?" her voice cracked.

"Of course I do."

Her eyes travelled all over my face. I'm guessing she was looking for any kind of sign that I am lying.

"You know we are going to be sisters right?" she asked quietly and I nodded slowly. "So what I am about to do is wrong." She said as she got closer. I nodded. "Just tell me to stop if you don't want this as much as I do." She breathed before her lips connected with mine.

Her lips were softer than I had imagined them to be and they tasted so much better than I thought they ever would. She moved her lips slowly against mine, opening her mouth to slide her tongue along my bottom lip. My tongue pushed hers back and I explored her mouth.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. She was gasping for air as she smiled at me.

"Hi." I said quietly, my voice shaking.

"Hey." She breathed.

"What does this mean?" I asked cautiously, scared of her answer.

"I don't know." She rested her forehead against mine and a shiver travelled from my head, to every inch of my body.

"One day at a time?" I suggested.

"Mmhm." she bit her lip. "I want to kiss you again, but I am scared of how I feel."

Why does Chelsea always have to be right?

"Then kiss me because I am scared that if you don't, I don't think I could live." I said and waited for her to kiss me and when she did, it was bliss.

When we finally pulled away again, she said, "This makes having to leave so much harder."

"Whoa! Who said you are leaving?"

"Well, if your parents can't get the fostering stuff out of the way then I have to go back to the Home. At least until they can foster me back out."

"What's so bad about the home that you are almost scared to go back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, barely above a whisper and looked at my lips again before biting her own. I kissed her softly and slowly.

"Please Ash." She sighed and untangled herself from me. She laid down across my bed and rested her head on my lap.

"One of the guys there, he wasn't very nice at all." She took in a deep breath and continued. "One day, we went out to get the groceries together and uh, he drove to the quieter part of the city and," she swallowed hard and I ran my fingers through her hair, "he parked the car, forced me to strip. My virginity was stolen from me that day."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"It's ok. You are the first person I have told."

"Really? How long ago was this?"

"Uh, I think it was about three years, four months, nine days and," she looked at her watch, "about twenty two hours."

"I am so sorry Ash."

"Please don't be Spencer. I don't need sympathy, I'm over it. I just don't feel safe in that House with him."

I gazed down at her with nothing but love in my eyes. She gazed back with the same look. I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, my hand running through her hair and her hand slowly rubbing my thigh, but we were only interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." I sighed as Ashley sat up.

"Hey girls!" mom smiled as she walked into our room. She sat at the top of my bed with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Ashley's hand found mine between us. Mom didn't notice.

"Well, they found your dad Ashley, but he isn't willing to sign over his rights. He told social services that your mom died a few months ago from a drug overdose."

"So what happens now?" Ashley asked wearily. I squeezed her hand gently and she rubbed her thumb over my knuckles.

"We shall start the fostering process. There isn't really a lot else we can do." Mom sighed heavily.

"Its ok Paula, just could you please keep me up to date on what's happening."

"Of course I will Ash. Look, if you do end up having to go back to the House, we will always be here for you, Ok?"

"Thanks Paula, that means a lot."

Mom touched Ash's leg and smiled before she got up and left.

"So what now? I asked as I turned to face her.

"I don't know Spencer! Why do you keep asking me that like you expect me to have all the answers?" she let out a frustrated sigh and threw herself down against my pillows. I smiled knowing that my pillows would smell of her tonight.

Ok that sounds slightly creepy, but if you smelt her, you would understand.

"I meant with us Ash." I put my hand on her leg. "We kissed and now what? We can't go back to how things were last week. I just can't deal with that now. Everything has changed."

"Those kisses were pretty amazing." She smiled and laughed. "And I want to do it again." She said quietly and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. I crawled up to her and swung my leg over her stomach, straddling her.

"So do I." I admitted as I played with her shirt that had lifted up, exposing some of her stomach. I have seen her half naked plenty of times before, but just seeing that patch of perfectly toned skin made her look different. It made my body know that I want her, even though my mind might not be there yet.

"You realise that because you are sat on me," she used on hand to hold herself up a little and the other to make patterns on my thigh. "I can't kiss you unless you come down here a little." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Without any hesitation, I leaned forwards and caught her lips in mine again.

The kiss lasted a few minutes and we only stopped because we needed to breathe.

"Wow," she sighed and smiled. "So like, does this mean that we are like together?" she asked and bit her lip.

"I guess, I mean, if you want to be with me."

"Of course I do Spence."

"You told me you weren't gay."

"So did you."

---

AN:: so I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm not sure when the next update will be… prolly the weekend

Thanks for the reviews… I love you guys


	6. Chapter 6

She hit the ball hard towards me and I ran with it as far as I could. Ashley ran down the pitch and was screaming at me to pass it to her. I pulled my stick back and passed the ball.

Ashley ran with it until we got a little way from the net. She passed to me and I sent the ball to the back of the net.

That shot won our game.

We were tearing up the competition this year. Unbeaten and about seven games into the championship.

The hockey season was almost over, but soccer still had another few months yet.

I was jumping up and down, sometimes stopping to do my own little celebration jig while the team ran to me to tell me I'm great. I am big headed, yes.

Deal with it.

Ash came running up to me and danced a little before she hugged me. Her lips brushed my ear as she whispered, "I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate."

Before I could revel in the feeling of her being so close in public, she was gone. She was walking towards the changing rooms to get showered and changed while the rest of us were still partying on the field.

I ran after her. Most of the team were too busy having a good time to follow me. I never understood why they liked to party on the pitch after we won a game.

"Ash," I shouted after her as she was about to go into the changing rooms. "Wait."

"Good game captain." She said as she leant against the wall, putting one foot on it. She had, at some point, taken her boots off and had them in her hands.

"I guess. But we wouldn't have got that last goal without you." I said quietly as I stood close to her, not touching her.

"You would have found a way." She smiled and looked me up and down slowly. I felt venerable under her gaze and I don't know why. "You looked so hot out there on the field." Her hands found my hips, pulling me into her. I put a hand either side of her head.

"Really?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"Really. I tried so hard not to just tackle you to the ground and kiss you until I couldn't kiss you anymore."

"And yet, you are wasting time now, trying to turn me on."

"Is it working?" she smirked and I blushed.

"A little, yeah." I tried to hide my blush by ducking my head down, but she took one hand off of my hip and lifted my chin. I looked into her eyes as she cupped my cheek and brought me closer until our lips connected.

I sighed into the kiss and closed my eyes. I felt her smile as I opened my mouth to let her in.

"So where did you have in mind for tonight?" I asked with a smile once we had pulled away. We walked into the changing room, hand in hand.

"I was thinking a dinner then a club?" she bit her lip.

"That sounds great." I whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

The changing room door swung open as we pulled apart.

---

Ash and I had been together for two weeks and we were closer than ever. She had broken down a few times about the possibility of her leaving. She was scared that she would have to go back to the Home because for some reason, the fostering paperwork wasn't going through. Mom and dad kept trying though

In some ways, I wish they would just give up with the fostering because as soon as Ashley becomes my foster sister, everything gets a whole lot more complicated. I just want to be able to share this amazing relationship I have, with the world.

I am stood in my wardrobe, wondering what to wear out with Ashley tonight and I bet she was doing the same thing.

Do I want to make her want me as much as I want her?

Do I want to look totally cute?

I decided to go somewhere in the middle by wearing a baby blue shirt that exposed a little skin below my belly button and a pair of jeans with a lose belt. I straightened my hair and walked out of my closet.

"Wow." She breathed"

"Wow yourself." I said quietly and took my time to look at her. I mean really look at her. She was wearing tight ripped jeans and a tight black tank top.

Once she was done checking me out, she shifted under my gaze. I wasn't quite done yet. When I got to her eyes, I smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her into me. I held her close for a few moments before I kissed her softly. We shared a moment, neither of us felt the need to move or say anything.

---

Dinner went well, although we were bombarded by Aiden and his date, Carmen. Of course they didn't know that we were together. Ash and I had talked about how when people see us while we are out on dates, we would just tell them that we are just doing some sisterly bonding.

Aiden is head of the basketball team and my ex. All the time that he was talking to Ash and I, my hand stayed firmly in Ashley's grip and she wouldn't let go. I had told her that when I broke up with Aiden, he wasn't too happy. Which he definitely wasn't.

Ashley had told me that he had lost the most beautiful girl in the whole of LA, of course he would be upset.

So the four of us ate dinner together and we told Aiden that we had already been to the movies when he invited us to go with them.

Soon we were at the club. There were more people here from school than we would have liked to have thought. I didn't care. I just want a good time with my girlfriend.

I felt her hand on my lower back and her lips close to my ear. She whispered, "I'm going to get us drinks, go grab a table."

Shivers went down my spine and all I could do was nod and smile.

A few moments later, ash was sat next to me. Her hand on my knee and her lips whispering in my ear.

"Let's go dance." She asked. I shook my head gently. "Why not?"

"I need more drinks in me. Spencer Carlin and sober dancing doe not go well together." Her hand squeezed my knee before it started to move.

"And what do you think Paula would say when I get you home drunk?" I shrugged and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go and get us another round." She went to get up but I stopped her.

"You don't have to Ash."

"I want to dance with you tonight Spence." She smiled before she walked towards the bar.

About three drinks and four shots later, I was itching to get on the dance floor. I grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her to the floor.

The beat ran through us as we started moving. The floor was crowded so Ash and I were dancing closely.

The beat slowed to a lower tempo. Everyone on the floor got that much closer to their partner. Ashley's hands found my hips and her leg found its way between my legs. My arms flew around her neck and her forehead rested between my shoulder and neck. After a few beats, I dropped one of my hands from Ashley's neck as she put one of hers around my neck.

We stayed dancing like that for a while, lost to the world.

Ashley lifted her head slightly so that her lips were on my neck. She kissed it softly and said, "We should leave now. Before we both do something we might regret."

"I wouldn't regret it."

"Neither would I. But we can't."

"But I want you." I said. She groaned into my ear and grabbed onto one of my hands. The song ended and she quickly led us out of the club.

We drove home in silence, neither one of us wanting to break the mood from the club.

We got home and I dragged her into the house and up the stairs. I had sobered up a lot since we started dancing.

Its times like these that I am thankful for my bed being right next to the door because as soon as we got into my room, Ashley pushed me onto it and started kissing me. Her hands wandered shamelessly, sometimes slipping a finger around the top of my jeans, others running over the skin on my stomach.

I sat up and pulled my top off and quickly pulled hers off as she kissed my chest.

Someone knocked on the door and we shot up.

I cleared my throat and shouted for them to come in. Ashley walked into my closet and then back out again with a pair of pyjama pants which she threw on her bed and took off her jeans.

"Hey Paula." She said sweetly and smiled.

"Hey girls, did you have a good time?" I nodded. I didn't trust myself to talk. I was too turned on. "You two rushed upstairs?"

"Yeah, we were having a fight. We didn't want to disturb you. But its all good now."

I got up and took my jeans off and walked into the wardrobe as well.

"Ok, well have fun." She walked out and shut the door as Ashley went to take off her bra.

She stood there with just her panties on with a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk on her face.

This was as far as we had gotten with each other to date.

I stood there, stunned, looking at her boobs. They were perfectly. I cant even describe how perfect the are.

She walked over to me slowly and kissed me, putting her hands on my hips and walking me backwards gain to my bed. She lowered me down softly.

"Spence," she breathed, "I don't want our first time to be like this." She sat back a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked, extremely flustered.

"I mean muffled and cautious. i want it to be more special." She admitted quietly as she traced patterns around my belly button.

"Well, my parents are going out of town next week some time. And I could get Glenn to go and stay at Chelsea's." I said as I played with her fingers on the hand that as supporting her.

"I'd love that. You want to be careful Spence, I could fall in love with you." She whispered in my ear before she kissed me.

----

AN:: Sorry for the wait. Add me on AIM and you get to see what's happening with updates…

Anyway! I get my laptop back tomorrow so I'll get you guys an Open Hearts update by Wednesday.

I also will have more privacy so… I MIGHT!!!! Try and write my first actual sex scene… do you guys think I can do it?


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! NC-17!!!**

**So this is the sex scene I said that I would try and write… **

**I'm not too sure about it… so please… review and tell me honestly what you think… and if I get no feedback on it… then I wont ever write anything anywhere near Spashley sex, ever again.**

**So the song is Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance**

**I think it fit Ashley's anger at her situation but also her love for Spencer… also how it doesn't matter what happens with the, she will do anything.**

**----**

_These bright lights are always black,_

_To me,_

_Cos I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake, and unafraid_

_Asleep, or dead._

She strummed her guitar slowly, her eyes closed.

She isn't aware that I'm in the room. She doesn't like singing in front of people and I doubt I would be an exception. But as soon as I walked in the front door, I heard her raspy voice singing and I crept up to our room to listen.

There was so much pain in her voice, yet she looked so peaceful.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Her guitar and stopped with her voice. She cleared her throat and wrote something onto a note pad.

I was sat in the shadows of our room, in the furthest corner of my bed, so I'm not surprised that she didn't see me.

She placed her guitar beside her and sighed before she cradled her head in her hands. I watched her for a moment, wondering if I should let her know that I'm here.

I didn't have to do anything. She looked up, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and I wondered how I missed that she had been crying.

Screw her being mad with me, I crawled forwards and jumped off the end of my bed.

"Ash, baby, what's wrong?"

She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"My dad got in touch with my social worker." She sniffled some more, "He wants me to go and move in with him and his new girl."

"Oh," I tried hard to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "Where uh, where does your dad live?" I sat next to her and put my hand on her knee.

"Ohio." Her body wracked with sobs.

"Can't you tell him that you are happy here and doing really well in school? I could get my mom to do something."

"Well I told my social worker this, and she's going to tell my dad and get back to me. I don't really know what's going to happen anymore."

"We will figure it out ok. But, mom and dad are out of town and Glenn is wasting Aiden's time somewhere."

"I'm not really in the mood Spence." She sniffed. "You know how much I want to though right?"

"Of course I do Ash. Ok then, lets go make out on the couch and then you can sing to me."

"Do I have to sing?"

"I heard you singing earlier. You have an amazing voice Ashley." I rubbed her knee and kissed her cheek.

---

"As if you beat me again!" I threw the controller down and pouted, my arms crossed across my chest.

"Aww, is ickle Spency a bad looser?" she teased and poked me a few times.

"No. I just don't like being beaten like, 9 times in a row, on my own game." I said grumpily.

I sat back in the sofa, refusing to look at her.

She walked over to me and sat on my knees, her hands tracing the line of my tank top, dipping under it every now and again.

"I didn't think you were in the mood." I pouted again as her fingers sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, well seeing you all mad and worked up, got me all worked up. Yeah I'm still upset about maybe having to leave you, but I need you Spence. I want to make you mine." She leaned into me and kissed my ear, "Tonight." She whispered.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat.

"Ash," I breathed as she started working on my neck. I have wanted her from the first time I laid eyes on her, even though I didn't know it then. She does things to every single inch of my body that none of the people that I have been with before, have made me feel. Not even my first time.

That night was anything but fun.

But let's not think about that now. I have a totally gorgeous brunette sat on top of me, trying to pull my shirt off.

I grabbed her hands and she pulled back, slightly shocked.

"Not here Ash." I managed to croak through the passion that was running through my body.

She stood up and lifted me up with her. I wrapped my legs around her and kissed her as she carried me up to our room and put me on my bed.

We were soon rid of all our clothes, except for our panties. She looked at me for a moment and I squirmed and blushed under her gaze.

"You are so beautiful Spence, you know that right?" she brushed some hair out of my eyes and kissed me slowly.

"I do now. You aren't too bad yourself." I reached up to her and ran a finger from each of her collarbones, over her breasts, pinched her nipples, and finally to her hips, playing with her panties.

She slowly ran her hands over the same path on my body. She brought her mouth to my breast, flicking my hardened nipple with her tongue every now and again. My breathing hitched when she bit softly on the nub and she switched to the other one.

Her hands slowly grabbed onto the material of my pants and pulled them off slowly, while her mouth still worked on my nipples.

With one final nip, she left my nipples, to lick between my breasts and down my stomach, all the time her hands were running up and down my thighs, softly and slowly.

She circled my belly button with her tongue a few times as her hands finally headed towards the inside of my thighs, towards my heated centre. Her tongue left my stomach as she slid back up my body to kiss me softly.

Her tongue entered my mouth as her fingers ran through my wet slit. I didn't realise just how wet I was. She groaned into the kiss and so did I.

"My god Spence." She breathed when she pulled away, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

She teased my entrance with two fingers. I moaned at the intimacy of her touches, knowing what's to come, wondering if I could handle her touching me like that if these touches were killing me.

Her tongue licked my pulse point and she sucked gently.

"Stop fucking about and do it already!" I growled as she teased me even more.

Ashley bit my neck softly as she entered me slowly.

A primal moan tore through my throat as she started thrusting her hand in and out of me.

I was dying.

This, her touching me, fucking me, it was too much. I slammed my eyes shut, my breathing growing impossibly hard.

It felt like my first time all over again, but better. More special. Every touch made me leap that much closer to the edge and she knew it. She knew that it wouldn't take much to push me over.

She pulled back slightly, her hand still thrusting inside of me her thumb rubbing slowly on my clit.

"Spence," she breathed. Her breathing was affected by what we were doing and her rasp sent me that much closer. I felt the muscles in my stomach start to tense, "open your eyes."

I fought to open them, but when I did I was met by the most intense brown eyes I think I will ever see.

"Fuck!" I cried.

She grinned as she curled her fingers upwards, thrusting a few more times before my whole body started to spasm. I threw my head back and involuntarily arched off of the bed as my orgasm ripped through me and I screamed her name.

She slowly eased her fingers out of me and kissed me hard as I came down from my high.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close to me as my body still shook.

"Holy shit." I breathed shakily. She laughed and kissed my cheek before she rested her head on my chest. "I love you Ashley."

"You are just saying that because I gave you one of the best orgasms you have ever had." She said quietly, almost sadly.

"You gave me THE best orgasm I have ever had, and I have had more than my fair share. But no. Ashley, I am in love with you. I knew even before we had sex."

She smiled up at me and kissed my chin. "I love you too."

We laid there for a while, kissing each other when we felt like it, hands resting where they felt like resting.

I soon pushed her onto her back and showed her how much I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:: The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Also… I think I am coming to the end of my inspiration. So after I finish all the stories I have going, I will take a break… unless any of you have any idea for like… one shots you want written.**

**Enjoy… and remember… reviews are love.**

_It's really good to heard your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sound so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

_I_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

My name echoed through the empty house as my fingers thrust harder in to her.

Her body arched off of the bed as her nails dug into my back, her orgasm about to tear her apart. She almost there when,

"Spencer?" a voice came but it wasn't Ashley's. We jumped apart and saw Glenn stood in the doorway. "What the hell?" the look on his face was a mix of horror and confusion.

"Glenn! Shit! What the fuck!" I shouted as I scrambled to cover both me and Ashley.

"I… just… I was… sorry." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

I looked at Ashley, mumbled 'shit', and ran after him, taking the bed sheet with me.

"Glenn! Stop!"

"Spence, look. I have no problem with you being into girls and stuff, actually I'm kind of hurt that you didn't tell me before." He stared past me to my door. Ash had emerged fully clothed. She walked up to us and shuffled nervously.

Glenn smiled at us and I grabbed Ashley's hand.

"You know that you are going to become family soon Ash." Glenn asked with an eyebrow partially raised.

"No, I'm not. Dad is making me go and live with him." She said sadly.

"That sucks! But still, be careful guys. You know mom isn't exactly 'yay-gay!'" we laughed and he hugged us before he left the house.

I let out a huge breath I had been holding in.

By dumbass brother just caught me naked in bed, fucking my girlfriend. Glenn usually shares my mother's brain, so I was expecting him to go totally mad. But he didn't.

"Are you ok Spence?" she asked as she hugged me. Burying my head in her neck, I sighed.

"He seemed oddly ok with catching us in bed together." I mused. Maybe he knew all along. Wait, what was he doing home so soon? "Maybe Chelsea told him?"

"Maybe. Come on, we better get showered."

---

A few days went past and Ashley had been in contact with her dad. She had managed to persuade him that staying here, in LA was the best thing for her to do, and that staying at King High was the best thing for her.

So in two weeks, Ashley moves out. She goes to live with her dad and step mom.

She says that her Dad is cool about the fact that she is gay. She hasn't told him that she has a girlfriend yet, but she said that she wanted to do that face to face.

That made me feel special.

I hope that Ash and I will last. I mean, we are only in high school. Who are we to know what love is? We are only 16. But I know I feel it with Ashley and I know she feels it too.

I was tying my laces on the bleachers, waiting for Soccer practice to start.

I looked out over the pitch as the wind blew. Everything was so peaceful.

I leaned back slowly, supporting my weight on my elbows. I looked up to the sky and sighed. Chelsea, the one person I can talk to about everything, had gone on vacation a day or two ago.

Everything was just building up and I was finding it hard to cope. I wanted to run until I couldn't run anymore. I wanted to shout until I couldn't shout anymore. I wanted to sit underwater until I can't stay down anymore.

Things were moving, Ash was moving, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sure, she wasn't moving to the other side of the country, but she won't be with me all the time.

At least Glenn knows and is cool with it. I'm sure that dad knows I'm not straight, by the way he sees me looking at Ashley and other girls. But that doesn't make my life any easier. I just want to be able to tell them all.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Mom is going to trip. Nothing she can co will ever keep me away from Ashley. I love her too much.

Two hands were placed on my shoulders. I jumped and then relaxed when I felt her warm breath on my ear.

"I missed you baby." She rasped. It was early morning practice and I had left her at home. I just needed to think.

"I missed you too. I just had some things I needed to think about. You know, clear my head." I tilted my head back further and smiled up at her. She frowned a little and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"You could talk to me." She said sadly.

"Some things I don't want to burden you with Ash. You have enough going on with your dad, you don't need my problems." Her hands cupped my face and she stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"You are my girlfriend Spence." Shivers went through my body at the use of the word 'girlfriend'. It never gets old. "You are supposed to put your problems on me."

"Can we please just not fight? I love you ok." She nodded, "Just kiss me and lets go warm up." She got up and sat on my thighs. "This wasn't what I meant by warm up. Ash." I laughed as her hands grabbed my hips and kissed my neck.

"I don't care, I just want to kiss you." So she did. She claimed my lips as hers, biting softly on my bottom lip then running her tongue over it to make it better.

"We could get caught!" I breathed when we finally pulled apart.

"I don't care, I just want to kiss you." She wined.

"oh god." Her tongue and lips were working their magic on my neck. I didn't care who caught us. I want the world to know.

"I need to feel you again Spence." She whispered in my ear. I groaned as her hands wandered. "I love you." She breathed against my neck.

"Davies! Carlin! Get your asses down here!"

Oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you to really think that that sort of behaviour is appropriate?" Coach asked, her arms across her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the damp grass.

"Yes?" Ashley asked as we walked down the bleachers, hand in hand.

"There are two, maybe three things wrong with what you were just doing."

"Really? What are those things?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Firstly, Spencer, we allow you to come here over an hour early so that you can warm up, not make out with your girlfriend. Secondly, aren't you two going to be sister?" she asked with some concern in her words.

Ash shook her head slowly and looked at her feet. "I'm going to live with my dad soon."

"Well I'm sorry that we will lose you from the team." Coach said sincerely.

"Oh no, I am not moving schools. Just out of the Carlin's."

"Well I am glad to hear that. And thirdly." She sighed and scratched her forehead. "Look, I don't want you two to think I have a problem with you both being girls, I mean, my wife and I have a gay son. But just be careful. Some people can be very hurtful." She smiled sadly.

I never thought Coach was gay. I mean, I always had a sneaky feeling, but nothing to go on.

"Thanks Coach, but we are more than ready to tell people."

"And your families?"

"My dad is fine with the idea and can't wait to meet Spence." She squeezed my hand in hers and I looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what mine will say." I sighed sadly as I looked back to Coach.

"It's your choice guys, but if you need to talk, or a release, come see me ok?"

We nodded together and she smiled softly as the rest of the team joined us on the field. Ashley's hand stayed firmly in mine and my knees went weak when she kissed the edge of my mouth in front of the whole team. She was whispering something in my ear about her favourite fantasy and all I wanted to do was take her home and act it out. I didn't hear Coach shouting at me to pick teams with Dennison.

---

As soon as we got to my room, her back was against my door before she could take a breath.

"You are too fucking hot Ash, did you know that." I breathed as I kissed her neck. She groaned and pushed me backwards off of her.

"Spencer, your parents are downstairs." She whispered.

"I don't care. You got me all worked up at training, I need a release." I grumbled as I pulled her back to me but she resisted.

"No Spencer." She turned her back to me and walked over to her bed, grabbing her school bag and pulling out her glasses and homework. I watched her silently as she put her glasses on. "Stop it Spencer, I'm trying to work.

She looked over the top her glasses at me, her head still tilted down. She put the end of her pen on her mouth, her tongue sneaking between her teeth to lick it. I bit my lip and sulked out of the room, bumping in to Glenn, literally.

"Hey dude."

"Hey 'lil sis. Why aren't you in there? Did you two fight?" concern and worry covered his face.

"No, she just won't give me anything." I said hushed and slightly frustrated.

"Probably because mom and dad are downstairs Spence. Go take a cold shower." He chuckled and I shoved him playfully and walked to the bathroom.

"Spence?" my father's voice came from the stairs. "Can I have a word?"

I nodded slowly. My dad hasn't really been the verbal parent. This is what he does. Little chats every now and again when something is on his mind about us.

So my heart leapt to my throat, thinking the worse.

_Shit he knows and he is going to throw me out!_

He motioned towards his bedroom and I went in ad took a seat on his bed.

"How are you coping Spencer?" he asked softly as he sat beside me.

"With what?" I asked slightly confused.

"You know, with Ashley going away."

"Well she isn't really going away is she dad, she's only going to be like four blocks away."

"You have changed since you met her, haven't you?"

"I have, yeah." I smiled slightly. I knew I was happier and it showed. Ashley made me happy.

"She makes you smile Spencer." I nodded. "You love her."

His last statement hit me like a ton of bricks. I went dizzy and couldn't breathe. I knew I loved her but hearing my father say it, made it more real. I swallowed hard.

Do I come out to my dad now?

Do I lie again and make myself feel bad?

"I really do dad." I said hesitantly. He smiled and nodded.

"Go get her." I nodded silently and walked out of his room, into mine and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Spence, I said no… oh." She stopped once I placed her in front of my dad.

I stood next to her and squeezed her hand in mine as dad smiled his approval.

"You love my daughter Ashley?"

"I do sir, very much so." She answered without any hesitation.

"It would have been great to have you as part of this family Ashley, maybe one day that could still happen?"

Whoa wait! No he did not just say that!

"Dad! What the hell? We are only in hi-,"

"Maybe. I hope so, if Spencer will have me." Her arm went around my waist and her eyes connected with mine. I felt my dad's eyes burning into my cheek.

They were both staring at me

What? Was I supposed to give an answer?

Wait!

Did she propose to me?

"I… uh… what?"

"I believe Ashley just asked you to marry her. Do keep up Spence" Dad said with a little laugh.

I looked at her and she blushed.

I grabbed her cheeks and rested my forehead against hers. She seemed a little hesitant to be close because my dad was there but I ignored him and grazed her lips softly with my own.

"Of course I will marry you baby. I love you." I smiled as I answered.

Her hands found my hips and she kissed me.

"I love you too Spence."

"Aww, my little girl is all engaged! I'm proud of you Spence." Tears filled my eyes and I felt Ash wipe them away as I looked at my dad. He smiled and hugged me before he looked at Ashley and said, "Take care of her." And walked out.

_==/=\==_

_I hope you all enjoyed this. I might not post again until maybe… uhh… Monday._

_I have shitloads of coursework… _

_Or maybe I will write loads up til Wednesday then not post anymore till the Monday after… hmm…_

_Ill see how I feel tomorrow_

_9 hours til I get my pot off! I cant wait!_

_Thanks for reviews etc_

_Follow me on twitter, 01shane01_

_Or AIM, ohmggoshwtf_


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley moved in with her dad yesterday. My own dad wouldn't let me go and see her last night because he said that she would need her time with her dad, and I respected that. This weekend, I have been invited to dinner.

"She proposed!" Chelsea exclaimed as she sat on the bed that was Ashley's. Chelsea had only come home early this morning but she wanted to catch up with us. Well, _us_ weren't here. It was just me.

I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Wow Spence, don't get too excited." She frowned and I picked at the fluff on my bed.

"I just, I want to be with her forever, I really do. I see myself with her all my life. But I can't help but feel like we are moving too fast. We are only 16 Chels." I sighed.

"Most people would say you are Spence. I mean, you two only met like, five months ago. But if it feels right Spencer, who is anyone else to tell you that is wrong?"

"I know. I just…" I sighed and fell back against my pillows.

"Do your parents know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dad knows. She asked me in front of him. He was grilling her about us and she just kind of came out with it." I rested my arms on my head and sighed. "I really do love her Chels."

"I know you do Spence. Hey, isn't she coming over later?"

"She's spending quality time with her dad." I couldn't help but have resentment fill my voice. She should be spending quality time with me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**I love you babe. Can I come over tonight? A OX**

**You know you don't have to ask. I love you too. S OX**

"We have our last game of the season on Friday, don't we?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. Ash and I were going to go to Ego and celebrate the season, whether we win or lose. You in?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I bring your brother?"

"As long as you aren't making out with him where I can see you two." She blushed. I knew she liked him and that they had made out a few times but neither had the guts to make them anything. "Why don't you go see what he's doing? Go kick his ass on Guitar Hero!"

**I will be there soon. I just snuck out. God, just the thought of you right now Spence… A OX**

"Do I even want to know what she just texted to you?" I bit my lip and blushed. "I will take that as a no then. See you later loser!" she kissed my cheek and walked out of my door.

Less than ten minutes later, Ashley walked through my bedroom door.

Her eyes connected with mine and I just looked at her for a moment. I don't know how it is possible, but she got even more beautiful in the last two days.

I got up off of my bed and stood mere inches away from her. She swallowed thickly and I smiled at the shade of her eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered huskily before she kissed me softly.

"I missed you too. Now, what about those thoughts?"

"Can we just spend time together and like… grope?" she asked. Her eyes were almost begging and I knew that no matter how I felt, she needed this.

"Of course Ash. What's wrong?" we sat on my bed, her head on my chest and her hand drawing patterns on my thigh. I threaded my fingers through her hair slowly. She grabbed my spare hand and interlaced our fingers over and over again.

"They are suffocating me Spence. Every few seconds, they are there asking if I'm ok or if I need anything." She mumbled. She hates it when people fuss over her.

"They are just trying to care. Give it time and they will leave you alone."

"I know. I miss living here already. I miss seeing you every day."

"As soon as things get settled at your dads Ash, we will see each other every day. I'll come over to yours plenty and you know you are always welcome here."

"I won't be once Paula finds out about us."

"She will be ok. Dad will make sure of it, I'm sure. When should we tell her?"

"It's your choice Spence." She moved so that her body was on top of mine and she was led on her stomach. She kissed me softly. "But maybe we should tell her after dinner on Saturday. I'll walk you home and we can tell her together. If she takes it badly, you can stay at my place."

"Yeah, I like that idea."

--

"So I was thinking, on Saturday, you could wear that grey shirt and one of my waist coats." She said as we walked towards my locker.

"Were you now?" she bit her lip and nodded as she looked me up and down. I blushed. "Ok, I will wear that, if you just wear a waistcoat and that really short skirt you have."

We reached my locker and she pushed me hard against it, totally invading my personal space. Not that I mind of course.

She put her jean clad leg between mine and pressed her chest softly into mine. Her lips brushed my ear and her breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Anything for you." She whispered before she tugged on my earlobe and started kissing down my neck.

"Cant you two like, leave each other alone for two seconds." Aiden's voice invaded this perfect moment.

"Cant you piss off?" Ashley mumbled and went back to kissing me. I put a finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine.

"Dirty fucking dykes!" he shouted before he stormed off. Ashley and I fell into a fit of giggles.

The bell rang and we reluctantly headed our separate ways for class.

**AN:: thanks for all the review… very much appreciated **

**This story has probably three… maybe fore chapters left. **

**Remember… reviews are inspiration and love**


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in front of a huge white door. Ashley didn't have a house. She had a fucking mansion! I didn't think houses got this big.

I raised my hand and knocked nervously. My heart was beating in my throat, my hands were sweating and I had no idea how her parents would take to me. She said she didn't care if the didn't like me or if the did.

But I did.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing my brown eyed beauty. She was wearing a white waist coat and a white short skirt. All I wanted to do was take her back to my place and well… you get it.

She smirked as my eyes finally landed on her face after they had gotten stuck to her light blue lacy bra that was showing under her waist coat.

"Wow." I breathed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She shut the door and I was quickly against it with her lips on mine. "Your parents Ash." I tried to protest. No, I really did try…

"God, you smell so good Spence." The tip of her tongue slowly grazed along my bottom lip before she pulled away.

"You live in a mansion Ash!"

"I guess. You know where I would rather be."

"You must be Spencer." A low voice came from the doorway that led away from the hallway. I looked at the man. His blonde hair was short and wild and his eyes were almost identical to Ashley's.

"Yes Sir." I answered as Ashley moved from in front of me, to beside me, her arm immediately wrapping around my waist.

"Please, call me Raife or Mr Davies if you insist. But not sir. Sir makes me feel old." He laughed softly. "Ashley has told us quite a lot about you. Actually, she never stops talking about you." He smiled and his eyes glistened when he looked at Ashley.

I looked at her. She was blushing. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me before she kissed my lips softly.

"Cute" a sarcastic voice came.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at her dad who now had a woman under his arm. God I hate the protective way guys hold you. It's so belittling.

"They are, don't you think?" Raife said.

"Ugh, whatever." The blonde shrugged and walked through another doorway... Raife looked after her.

"Make yourselves comfortable, dinner won't be long." He said before he went after her.

"What was that about?" I asked Ashley as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lounge.

"_I didn't move from my life and my friends in New York to go against everything I have been brought up to believe!"_

"_Jo, she is my daughter!"_

"_I don't care if she is the queen of Sheba! What she's doing in there with that girl is not acceptable. She is going to burn in hell forever if you allow her to carry on seeing that abomination!"_

"_That's enough! No one can tell my daughter who to, and who not to date. From what Ashley has told me, Spencer is a very nice girl, and I have already missed out on enough of that child's life because of my own stupidity, I am not going to shun her or discriminate against her for something that she cannot control."_

"_Of course she can control it Raife. She is just trying to keep up with sluts like Lindsey Lohan and Megan Fox! They think it's cool to fuck girls and disobey god!"_

I looked at Ashley. She wasn't there.

"_So Jo, what you are saying is that being gay is a choice right?" _Ashley's angry voice came. Fuck it was sexy.

"_Of course it is. The only way it wouldn't be is if that bitch had brainwashed you."_

"_Don't you DARE talk about Spencer like that ever again!"_

"_Or what?"_

"_Jo, that is enough!"_

"_Do you know what Jo, fuck you! If being gay is a choice, then I fucking choose to be gay!"_

"_Ash, please watch your language."_

"_Dad, please watch your wife."_

Within seconds, Ashley was sat on top of me, kissing me for all she's worth… which is a lot!

"_You need to do something about that child Raife."_

"_No Joanne. I think I need to do something about you. For the last 15 years, I have chosen everyone BUT Ashley. Now it's her turn. If you cannot accept her and her girlfriend as they are then I don't want to be married to you anymore. Get out of my house within the hour, and you have two days to think about it."_

"Ash, I'm sorry." I said.

"I don't care what she has to say. My… my dad stood up for me." She said, close to tears.

"Ashley." Mr Davies said from the door.

Ash threw herself at him and her tears flow. "Thank you so much Dad."

"No, I'm sorry you heard her."

"Thank you for sticking up for me dad. I love you."

The older mans eyes welled up with tears and I excused myself to the bathroom. Jo was walking down the hall with a suitcase. I balled my hand into a fist and let it connect hard with her nose.

--

"Why didn't you tell me you had a game Ashley? Now I'm not going to get to see you play for another year!"

"Actually Mr Davies, we play friendly games all the time. We have one in about two weeks time if you want to come and watch. We also have a friendly hockey game next weekend."

"Well, if it's ok with Ashley, I will come and see you girls play."

"Sure dad. Ok, I'm going to walk Spencer home and probably stay over there for a little while."

"Ok darling. Call me and let me know if you are going to stay out."

"I doubt that. I am going home to tell my homophobic mother about us."

"Oh, well good luck Spencer. If it goes bad, you can crash here if you want."

"Thanks Mr D." I smiled.

--

We walked into my house and up to mu bedroom with our hands joined together, neither one of us talking. I think she was more nervous than I am. She told me thatone of her biggest fears is losing me from her life.

I sat facing her, my knees touching hers, playing with her fingers.

"Spence, I know how much your family means to you, and well, if once we tell her, it comes down to your family or me," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Then I totally understand why you pick your family and I will walk out of your life quietly."

"Ashley,"

"No, I know I don't mean as much to you as your dad or Glenn. Even your mother."

"Ash, shut up. I think you know exactly how much you mean to me. Stop trying to prepare yourself for a break up because I have no intentions of letting that happen. You would win over my family without as much as a second thought. I love you."

I grabbed her waistcoat and pulled her into me, kissing her softly.

"I'm just scared that she'll never let you see me again."

"I know baby. But I won't let that happen."

"I love it when you call me baby." She whispered and played with my hair

"Baby, come here." She leaned into me and I kissed her again.

--

"Mrs Carlin, can we talk to you for a moment?" Ash asked my mom when we joined her at the dining room table. She nodded as she bit into an apple. We sat down silently.

"What's wrong girls? One of you isn't pregnant right?" she asked frantically, her apple dropping slightly.

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"No mom, nothing like that. I wanted to tell you that I am seeing someone."

"Like dating?"

"Yeah mom."

"Right. And you needed to sit down all seriously to tell me this because?" she took another bite of her apple.

"Well, I have kind of been dating this person for a while now, and before I tell you who it is, I just want you to know that I love them very much and what ever you say or do or whatever will not stop us seeing each other."

"Spencer, just tell me who he is." I took a deep breath but mom beat me to talking again. "Wait, you said they. There's more than one?" I shook my head. I'm not a slut. "So who is she Spence?"

Whoa, wait! She said she. And then used my shortened name. This so isn't going the way I thought it would.

"Uh, I have been dating Ashley for the last few weeks." I held my breath and bit my lip, awaiting her answer.

"And you two are serious about your relationship I take it."

"We are Ma'am." Ashley said.

"You know that a lot of people are going to judge you and discriminate against you? You won't be able to get married."

"Mom, I'm not gay. Like, I don't like any other girl." Mom looked at me sceptically.

"Be a little more open minded Spencer." I looked at her in shock as Ashley stated giggling beside me. I squeezed her leg hard and she shut up. "In future girls, leave the bedroom door open and I don't want you staying over at Ashley's on school days."

"Well can Ashley stay here?"

"On school days? Uh, yes she can but as long as the door stays open."

"You're the best mom."

"Thank you so much Mrs C."

"I wish you girls had told me sooner."

"We wanted to make sure that we were real and not just a fling."

"We were also scared that people would try and break us up because you were going to foster me."

"Yes, that would have been a very awkward situation. However, I'm proud of how responsible you both were about the whole situation and I guess I can understand why you were scared to tell me." She got up and put her apple in the bin. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Well we haven't planed anything, except a huge fight." I admitted. "But I think we will hang here for a bit then go back to Ash's."

"Well have fun." She smiled and walked into the garden. I sighed audibly and dragged Ashley to the couch to snuggle.

--

I love all you guys who have been following this story. The last chapter is next and its been fun :D

Remember, reviews are love!


	12. Chapter 12

I never thought I would be where I am today. I would have never have thought that in a million years my hockey and soccer team won both of their tournaments. I never thought I would have Ashley holding my hand. I never thought I would be planning my future with a girl.

I'm not complaining.

I love her more than I love life itself and I would do anything for her.

If she said jump, I wouldn't waste time asking how high, I would just do it.

It's Halloween tonight. Mom and dad have gone out of town and Glenn is with Chelsea. That means Ash and I have the house to ourselves.

She wanted to go trick or treating tonight because she says they never let them go at the House. I find that really hard to believe but Halloween means costumes.

I finished buttoning up my blouse and adjusted my short skirt. I was being a good school girl, Ash was being a naughty school girl. Ok, if I was being 'good', my skirt could be a little longer and ok, maybe my shirt could be a little longer but come on!

The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it. She wouldn't tell me what she was wearing all week. It annoyed me a lot.

She stood in a black blouse with a red plaid collar. There was a red tie tied loosely around her neck. Her blouse was open enough to see the top of her boobs and that she was wearing a red lacy bra. Her perfect stomach was exposed and I almost died when I saw just how short her skirt was. It was more like a belt than a skirt.

I pulled her in to me and kissed her hard, my body responding to how fucking sexy my girlfriend looks.

She moaned softly when I squeezed her hips and pushed her against the wall. I pulled away to catch my breath and rested my forehead against hers.

"So I take it you don't like what I'm wearing?" she breathed and chuckled throatily. I kissed her again.

"I love what you are wearing baby. I just think it would look so much better on my bedroom floor." I said in to her ear. Her breath hitched and she laughed again.

Her hand grabbed mine and she slid out from underneath me. "Come on Spence, I do want see how great all this looks on your floor, but I want to go out trick or treating this year!"

"You just want to walk behind me and stare at my ass." I pouted as I grabbed my pumpkin head bucket.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just start walking Carlin." She smacked my butt and I walked away, still pouting. She caught up with me and put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "You look really hot tonight Spence, I love you."

And she was gone.

I turned around to kiss her and she wasn't there. I looked around frantically.

"One candy bar! Seriously? I dress up all hot and all I get is one frikin' candy bar!" her voice came behind me. I laughed to myself.

"That's the way it is babe. That's why you go to more than one house."

"Whatever. I'm over this, come on," She grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards my house. "Let's get you out of those clothes." She said loudly, earning us dirty looks from some of the parents that were out with their children.

--

My bare back hit the cold wall of my bedroom as her tongue pushed into my mouth. One of Ashley's hands worked on getting my skirt off as the other tangled its fingers in my hair.

Much to Ashley's displeasure, she couldn't figure out how my skirt undone. Either that or she was too turned on to feel the zip at the side but with one sharp tug, my skirt was around my ankles.

I stepped out of it and pushed her back on to my bed, relieving her of her shirt and skirt on the way. I straddled her waist and worked on her neck. Her hands threaded through my hair over and over again, pushing me lightly towards her breasts.

I reached and took off her bra and threw it away. I heard the crash of it landing on my desk. She laughed before I flicked her hard nipple with my tongue. Her breath got caught in her throat as I played with her other nipple between my fingers. I kissed it softly before switching to the other one.

With one finger, I drew a line from her belly button to her red lacy thong. I dipped my hand under the small amount of material and slowly and barely ran a finger over her centre, all the time kissing her neck or lips. Fuck she was wet!

I moaned loudly.

In one swift movement, I was on my back with my panties on the floor. Ashley's tongue was playing with my nipples, driving me crazy. One of her hands played with my other as the other hand travelled downwards. Her mouth left the hardened point and came up to my mouth, her tongue immediately finding its way in to my mouth.

"You are so beautiful Spencer, I love you." I screamed her name as she entered me slowly. She moved her two fingers as she kissed softly to my ear, putting her head down when she got there.

My nails dug into her back as she picked up the pace. She groaned as my fingers pierced her perfect skin. I didn't care. What she was doing to me, how she was making me feel was too much. I couldn't take it anymore.

She withdrew her fingers suddenly, making me groan in protest. Her lips met mine in a sweet passionate kiss. She pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of lust, desire and love and the deepest, richest golden brown colour I have ever seen.

She kissed me once more before tracing my neck, then my collarbone. She continued downwards, between my breasts, to my stomach. She reached my belly button and looked up at me seductively as she stuck her tongue in for a moment before she continued her trip downwards.

When she arrived at her destination, she started with a kiss before exploring the area between my legs with her tongue. She groaned at how wet I was before she did with her tongue drove me crazy. She did it perfectly, in all the right places, sucking and licking when needed. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to come now.

Her tongue continued its rhythm, in and out of me until I had enough. My stomach muscles started to clench and she breathed "Not yet baby, I want to come with you."

I slid my hand between us, her arousal meeting my fingers. I didn't waste any time putting myself inside of her and allowing my thumb to find her clit, all the time her hand was keeping up the same rhythm.

It didn't take much before I felt the muscles in her stomach quiver. I whimpered as I fought to contain my own orgasm.

"I… I can't…" I panted

"Let it go."

We both cried out as we came. She collapsed on to me, breathing heavily.

"I love you Spencer."

"I know, I love you too Ashley."

Several delicious orgasms later, we were exhausted. Ashley wrapped me in her arms as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

--

I rolled over and found something I didn't expect. My bed was cold and empty. The worst things came to mind.

She has been kidnapped! Why would they only take her?

She has run away! She wouldn't do that and leave her clothes.

Her clothes?

I got out of my bed and pulled on my thin blue dressing gown and wandered out of my room. I heard some noise in the kitchen so I wrapped myself tighter in my dressing gown.

I saw something that would be forever imprinted in my mind. Ashley was stood at the cooker, her hair a mess and slight glow on her bare back, her ass perfectly framed in my pink girl boxers.

"Ahh fuck!" she grumbled as she rushed over to the toaster which was smoking. I giggled when she burnt her hand on the charred toast.

"Do you want a hand or are you going to burn my kitchen down?"

"Shit!" she burnt herself again and jumped around. "Spence! Go back upstairs!"

"But you aren't there." I pouted. "I don't want to be alone." I walked over to her slowly and kissed her.

"Fine then. But sit over there and don't say anything. I wanted this to be a surprise." She whined and I laughed.

"Hey Ash?"

"I thought I said shh." She said while she turned over the bacon.

"Did you mean what you said to my dad?" I twirled my hair between my fingers.

"When?" she asked absently as she took a large sip of her coffee whilst pouring me a mug.

"When you told him you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She looked at me for a moment. She's thinking of a way to tell me that she was only saying that to look good in front of my dad. I know it.

"Spencer, I love you. You know I do. You know how much I want to spend my whole life with you,"

"But?" I interrupted.

She gave me my coffee and grabbed my cheeks forcefully.

"But nothing Spence. I love you. I'm spending the rest of my life with you if you will let me."

I grinned and let her kiss me. "So when did you decide NOT to wear any clothes?"

"I am wearing clothes!"

"I don't think my panties count. What if my parents or Glenn came home?"

"I would be really embarrassed. But at least your mom would be proud." She smiled cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well the other week she basically told you to be gay. Well what better way to be gay than to have a half naked girlfriend cooking you breakfast?"

"Well I could probably think of a few ways."

"And we will try those out after breakfast." She turned around and winked at me before she attempted to make toast again.

I laughed and shook my head. "I love you too babe." She smiled at me again.

How did I get so lucky? I am going to spend the rest of my life with her and together we will make it through anything life wants to throw at us. We will have our happily ever after and be truly happy.

Don't we at least deserve that?

--//-\\--

_**AN:: **_Ok.

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated in ages but I have had a lot going on

Mostly girl problems...

Whatever.

This is then end.

Stay tuned for other stories.


End file.
